


Save Me Always

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Speed took off after him, stepping over the low retaining wall, and running as fast as he could.  But the kid was fast, faster than Speed, and was across the scene and under the tape before he was barely even on the grass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and CSI Miami don't belong to me.
> 
> Notes: Prologue takes place between CSI: Miami’s Season 2’s Money for Nothing (03/01/04) and Wannbe (03/22/04). Pretty much the entire fic takes place about the same time as chapter two of 'Take a Step', the NCIS Gibbs/McGee fic.

Save Me Always  
Prologue

calikocat  
Word count: 472

XXX

Horatio dialed the number he had never called but had stored in his phone nearly two years ago. The phone rang twice before it was picked up at the other end.

“Hello?” The voice was young and American. Definitely Xander Harris and not his mate William.

“Mr. Harris.”

“Horatio Caine?”

“You remember me.”

“Yeah, your voice is pretty distinctive. What's up? Someone in your community change?”

“No. No I'm calling for a more personal matter.”

“Shoot.”

“I was wondering if I could add a couple of people to my community's roster.”

“Sure, are they in the know?”

“No Mr. Harris they are not.”

“Please call me Xander.”

“Alright. No Xander they do not know anything about Dragons or other non-humans.”

There was a rustling. “Okay, names?”

“Susie Barnham-Keaton and her daughter, Madison.”

“Okay...they family?”

Horatio gave a little laugh. “They are.”

“Girlfriend and daughter?”

He paused and went for the truth. “Susie was involved with my brother when he was working undercover...his widow doesn't know. She thinks I was the one involved with her and that Madison is my daughter. I haven't told her otherwise.”

“Messy. But then family can get that way...are they in any financial trouble?”

“I've taken care of that, but thank you for your concern.”

Xander sighed. “If you do need help, even if it’s only money, let me know. We found an old tomb a few years ago full of treasure, antiques, and such that belonged to some magical bigwig. The dangerous objects are locked down, but we sold a lot of the treasure itself and added it to the fund.”

“For the Dragon Nation?”

“Yep, we're no longer totally dependent on the Watcher's Council for financing...we also might have seized some funding from unscrupulous individuals who were financially supporting Initiative activities. So if something happens, we can help.”

Horatio smiled. “Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.”

“No problem.”

Horatio smiled and hung up, glad that at least one small burden had been lifted. He caught sight of Speed, dressed to leave, helmet in hand, and with a frown on his face. “Speed.”

“Hey H. Everything okay?”

“Everything's fine. Going home?”

“Yeah.”

Horatio frowned. “Are you okay Speed?”

“Yeah, just have a few errands to run.” Speed smiled a little. “I have to return a few things.”

“Oh?”

“I, uh, was seeing this guy on patrol. We had a mutual breakup...and I still have a few of his things at my apartment.”

“Mutual breakup?”

“Yeah. We're better friends than lovers.”

“It’s always better when both parties acknowledge that.”

“It is.” Speed smiled. “See you tomorrow H.”

“Tomorrow, Speed.”

XXX


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an extremely rough day (Tuesday) and didn't remember I meant to post this until after 3am (Wednesday). So here you go. I'm going to bed.

Save Me Always  
Chapter One

calikocat  
Word count: 6131

Notes: Episode related to Wannabe (03/22/04).

XXX

“No way, not me man.” Eric shook his head in denial. Speed rolled his eyes.

“In case you didn't notice at the Summits, Eric, most dragons end up with male mates. I'm just saying you might wanna expect it as a possibility.”

Eric made a face. “I'm not attracted to guys.”

“And what are you gonna do if you're soulmate is a man?”

Eric stopped and huffed at him. “Well what would you do?”

Speed snorted. “I wouldn't have a problem with it, I've dated guys before.”

Calleigh brushed past them into the break room, a cup of tea in hand. “What's going on?”

“Just a general discussion.” Eric told her. “About soulmates.”

“You guys believe in that?”

Speed nodded. “You?”

She smiled and sipped at her tea. “I believe there's someone for everyone.”

“Even if you found out your soulmate was a woman?” Eric asked her.

That made her pause. “Well, women have an easier time admitting when they find another woman beautiful. And while I've never been sexually attracted to another woman...love isn't just about sex. If there's an emotional connection...I think maybe I could fall in love with a woman.” She smiled at them. “Is that what you're arguing about?”

Speed nodded. “Yeah. Eric denies being attracted to men.”

“And then Speed dropped a bomb on me.”

“What kind of bomb?”

Speed shrugged. “I've dated guys, but then you knew that.”

Eric looked from Speed to Calleigh who nodded. Then he looked back to Speed. “You told Calleigh first?”

“Calleigh takes things like that in stride easier than you do.”

“Thank you Speed, oh hey, did you and that cute patrolman break up? The one with the pretty hazel-green eyes?”

“Ryan?”

“That's the one. Why'd you two break up?”

“It was a mutual breakup Calleigh.”

She grinned. “Did he finally see your apartment?”

“Very funny.”

Eric smacked Speed's shoulder to get his attention. “Hey H.”

Horatio gave them a small smile from the doorway. “Gentlemen, Calleigh. We have two crime scenes. Speed, Alexx is already on her way to the Grove, I'll meet you there. Eric, Detective Salas will meet you and Calleigh at the second scene.”

“Sounds like a busy day.” Calleigh commented, already putting down her tea and heading out the door.

“As always.” Horatio followed with a nod to them.

Eric waited until they were gone before going back to their conversation. “So Officer Ryan wasn't your soulmate?”

“Nope.”

“Why'd you really break up?”

Speed smirked. “He couldn't stand my apartment.”

Eric laughed.

xxx

Speed was tempted to turn around and head back to the lab once he saw just how big the crime scene was. It started up at the house where the victim had first been attacked and continued past the front door and out into the neighborhood; the blood trail alone was more than a hundred and fifty feet.

It was going to be a long day

He got started on the blood trail, documenting it drop by drop, place cards, photos and sketches. The end of the line where the actual murder had taken place was a mess from the paramedic’s attempts to save the victim. Horatio came over as he was working, having left Alexx to do her work and get the body to autopsy.

“Working on the blood trail?”

Speed sighed. “Yeah, a hundred -fifty feet and counting. Guy was strong.”

“He was. Get multiple samples please.”

“I will, maybe we'll get lucky, find some blood that's not the victim's.”

Horatio nodded. “That would be ideal, keep me posted Speed.”

“Of course...where are you going?”

“To have a chat with the Feds. They owe me one.” 

He walked away, not giving Speed any explanation, and really, he didn't want one. Tangling with the Feds, or watching the Feds tangle with Horatio, was not something he wanted a part of. Granted a few Federal Agents were okay, tolerable even...they just weren't in Miami.

Speed smiled at that thought, his mind wandering just for a moment to the Federal Agents who were a part of the Dragon Nation. All of them better company than Agent Dennis Sackheim.

He shook off the thoughts and continued working, snapping pictures of the blood...he wasn't sure why he did what he did next. Maybe something felt off or wrong...or maybe he just felt a presence that didn't belong. Whatever it was, it made him look up and around, and he frowned at the kid standing on the grass ahead of him. Short, blond, kinda floppy hair, and way too close to the crime scene, specifically the site where the paramedics had worked to save the victim.

The kid squatted down, trying to look nonchalant as he examined, but didn't touch the mess left behind.

Speed frowned. “Hey!” The kid looked up, startled that Speed had called out to him. “Yeah you.” He made a shooing motion with his free hand. “You need to back up, this is my crime scene. It hasn't been released yet.”

The kid gave him wide eyes, stood, and waved, going so far as to nod and take a step back...Speed had a bad feeling about it though. Those wide eyes didn't meet his again as he started to walk away.

“What're you doing?”

The kid crouched down and grabbed something from the grass and took off. Shit. Speed took off after him, stepping over the low retaining wall, and running as fast as he could. But the kid was fast, faster than Speed, and was across the scene and under the tape before he was barely even on the grass.

“He's got evidence!” Speed yelled, hoping, vainly apparently, that someone would stop the kid or grab him, or something. One of the officers gave chase, but it was too late. The kid was up and over the chain link fence before either Speed or Officer Everhart could get to him. He jumped on a waiting scooter and took off.

Speed started snapping photos, hoping to get a license plate, something, anything, because there was no way he was gonna catch the guy now. When the scooter turned a corner and was out of sight Speed kicked the fence in anger.

“What happened?”

Everhart glared at him. “How should I know?”

“You let him on the scene!”

“He was wearing a CSI jacket; I thought he was one of you.”

“There are only three of us on day shift, Calleigh, Delko, and me.”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

Speed growled and kicked the fence again. “He just stole evidence from a murder investigation.”

“What did he take? Who was he?”

“I don't know...but I'll find out.”

xxx

Speed really dreaded this, he'd never had to give Horatio this kind of news before...and just his luck, when he stepped into autopsy hoping to find his boss H was talking to Agent Sackheim. He inwardly cursed the evidence thief. If Sackheim was hanging around the FBI was somehow involved with their victim and their case. Crap.

He stepped back out into the stairwell and waited for Horatio to join him, Sackheim well out of earshot. “We lost a piece of evidence?”

How H already knew that Speed had no idea, but at least he hadn't been the one to break that news. “We didn't lose it; some guy dressed like a CSI took it.”

“Do we know what it was?”

“No, kid was fast. He jumped the fence and we couldn't catch him before he drove off.”

“Speed we have to find it, whatever it is.”

“Belmontes is cataloging what we do have, I'll compare my sketches and photographs and find out what he took.”

Up the stairs above them Agent Dennis Sackheim moved into view, watching them curiously. Perfect. Horatio focused on Speed and whispered. “We have to fix this.”

Speed didn't bother nodding, he just turned and left. He had a lot of work to do.

He seriously hoped Eric and Calleigh were having a better day than him.

xxx

Delgado called out to him in the hall on his way to reconstruction. “Tim!”

He slowed but didn't stop. “Yeah?”

“Fifty bloodstains? Really?”

“Sorry, couldn't be helped. The crime scene was huge and stabbing victims tend to bleed a lot.”

“Cute. How about I run twenty-five of them?”

“That's your prerogative, but you find one foreign sample and you'll have to do them all...you might need to do them all anyway.”

“I'll hold off on that until it’s absolutely necessary.” She gave him a smirk and turned into her DNA lab while he rolled his eyes and entered the lab across the hall where Belmontes was going through the photos.

“Hey Speedle.”

Speed nodded at him and motioned over his shoulder to the DNA lab. “Everything we have going on and Delgado is complaining about more work.”

“I agree. You have much more to worry about, with bits of evidence running away from your crime scene.”

“Not funny.”

Belmontes grinned. “What did he take anyway?”

“I don't know. That's why I'm here and what I need to find out.”

He shook his head, all joking gone. “If something is missing from this scene I can't find it.” He gestured to the photos that were spread out. “It looks compete from these.”

“Well he took something.”

“The knife was still there, the gauze pads, latex gloves-”

Speed's mind flashed back to that moment where the blond kid had picked up the evidence...it might have been a glove...it was the right color anyway. “The gloves, how many did you log?”

“Four, but that's normal, paramedics always double glove.”

“Okay...” He showed Belmontes the paper in front of him. “But I have five in my sketch...so we're missing the killer's glove.”

“That's worth coming back for, if it was the killer.”

“Yeah...big if though.”

Belmontes coughed a little. “I don't envy you're job, good luck giving that news to Horatio and Agent Sackheim.”

Speed frowned and let sarcasm flood his response. “Thanks.”

xxx

He watched the interrogation from the other side of the mirror and winced when Sackheim wanted a word with Horatio outside. Damn. That lawyer just had to use the word compromised didn't he.

Sackheim tore into him the second he laid eyes on Speed. “A key piece of evidence was stolen and this is the first I've heard about it? What kind of investigation are you running? Do you even know what was stolen or is that a mystery too?”

Speed remained calm and met the Agent's angry gaze. “It was a bloody latex glove-”

“The killer's glove?”

He nodded. “We think so.”

Horatio stepped in. “Dennis relax, we'll find it.”

“You better, if the FBI goes down on this ship, I'm dragging your CSIs down with us.” He stormed down the hall away from him.

“H?”

“Round up some cadets and go back to the crime scene.”

xxx

Speed led the group of cadets over the grass, hoping that one of their eager sets of eyes would find something the thief had left behind. No such luck...still, he left them to it, expanding their search while he went off on his own.

He examined the chain-link fence that ran the edge of the scene; remembering how easily the guy had scaled it. With that thought he checked the top, hoping for prints, or transfer or something. Nothing. Not even a smudge. Chain link didn't hold prints well; it had been a long shot.

Then he looked down.

Speed climbed down the ladder he'd used and knelt in the grass. There was a broken jar with green powder on the ground. He collected a sample of the powder, happy to finally have some clue. It was the first break he'd gotten since the thief had turned his investigation on its head.

xxx

He'd just gotten the results on the powder when Everhart stormed in. He was getting really tired of everyone being pissed at him today.

“Speedle!”

Sigh.

“Yeah?”

“I just got copied on your report, you trying to get me sacked?”

“Everhart I'm not trying to do anything, everything in that report is accurate.”

“I just check them in! Once you guys sign the log you're not my problem.”

Speed looked up, frowning. “Sign the log...you're telling me we have this guy's signature?”

“I wouldn't have let him on the scene without it.”

“Let me see it.” He held his hand out and Everhart gave him the clipboard and sign in sheet. Speed looked it over and tried to hold back a groan. “Oh that's cute.”

“What?”

“He signed it Edmond Locard.”

“Who's that?”

“He's considered the Father of Modern Forensics.” This time he did groan. “Found this at the fence line.” He held up the powder sample. “Its fingerprint powder.”

Everhart looked unimpressed. “So? All of you have that in your kits.”

“Its florescent green. Its showy and pointless, like brush-guards on an SUV.”

Everhart was glaring at him now. “I have brush-guards.”

“How often do you go off road?”

“I see your point...but who is this guy?”

“Using Locard's name...and carrying around fingerprint powder? He's a forensics junkie...like a CSI wannabe.”

 

Everhart left not long after that and Speed headed to the AV lab where Tyler was going through the snapshots Speed had made of the Wannabe's getaway.

“Dude, Speed this is not your best work.”

“I was chasing the guy on foot and he hopped a fence. I could only do so much when he took off on that scooter and I was still behind the fence.”

“Nice.”

Speed rolled his eyes, he was doing that a lot today. “What's that on the back of the scooter, can you clean it up?”

“Sure.” He enlarged the back of the scooter, focusing on the white streak. “That's a reflection on the fender...let’s see if I can reduce this to...hey. There we go. We have a sticker. M.D.C.L.” Jensen looked at him. “Any ideas?”

“It’s a logo for something. Do a search for Criminalist and Forensic clubs.”

“Okay.” He typed in the search and stared at the numerous results. “That's a little scary. There's like a hundred.”

“Yeah. More people are into this than you'd think. Creepy right?”

“A little...my grandma is a True Crime buff.”

“I bet she's proud of you, working in the crime lab.”

Jensen smirked. “She baked me a cake and everything.”

“I'm happy for you, click on that one. Miami-Dade Criminalist League.”

Jensen clicked on it and they watched as the site came up, and there on the upper right hand corner of the screen was a picture of the thief.

Wally Shmagin, League Founder. 

“Gotcha.”

xxx

Everhart went with him to the address listed, a pretty decent condominium, more upscale than either was expecting. No doorman, but there were plenty of security cameras.

They knocked on the door and waited for it to open, when it did Wally Shmagin stood there with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe they'd found him.

Speed stared him down; the kid was too excited to look away. “Wally Shmagin?” Wally nodded and Speed held up his badge. “Miami-Dade Crime Lab.”

Wally grinned. “Wow. I mean...wow. How'd you guys find me so fast? I was wearing gloves so I know I didn't leave any prints. Was it my scooter? Some trace from my shoes or clothes?”

Ugh. “Where's the glove you took from my crime scene?”

That stopped him. “The glove?” The confusion was clear on his open face. “I thought it was just cast off, trash left behind by the paramedics...that's why I took it and not anything else. It’s in my shrine.” He motioned them in and led them to what looked like a collection of some sort.

“In the shrine...” Speed followed, taking everything in. “You sell this stuff on eBay?”

“No, I buy it. I have one of the best collections in the country.”

Speed shook his head, no way was any of this stuff real. Sure there were ways to get these kinds of things on the black market...but no way would this kid have the right connections to get his hands on them. Wally was too...innocent.

It was a little sad, he obviously took good care of everything, and the entire place was spotless...maybe even a little OCD. Heck, take away the fake crime scene paraphernalia and it reminded him of Ryan's place. Minus the rabbit.

“How do you pay for it?” Speed asked, curious since Wally seemed to have money, but had spent his morning running from a crime scene and not working.

Wally blushed and looked down. “With my father's money.” Father, not dad...probably a strained or barely there relationship.

Speed didn't comment, just placed his kit on the floor and started to glove up. Everhart didn't have any problem poking around and picked up an ax. “This really Lizzie Borden's ax?”

Wally almost panicked. “Careful with that! And yes. It is.” He put it back on its display with utmost care. “It cost me fifteen grand.” He said it with pride.

Speed did his best not to wince. “You might want to get your money back. The real ax is on display in Fall River Massachusetts...and it doesn't have a handle.”

“No way, the guy who sold it to me gave me a certificate of authenticity.”

“Papers can be faked Wally. Please get the glove.”

Wally nodded, solemn now, almost pouting as he took out a ring of keys and retrieved the glove from a locked cabinet. He handed a sealed envelope to Speed. “Bagged and tagged; chain of custody still intact.”

Speed cut the tape and opened the envelope; he pulled the bloody glove out with a sigh. “Hook him up, he's coming with us.”

Everhart didn't say anything as he put his cuffs on Wally. Wally didn't say anything either.

xxx

He made sure the glove got to the DNA lab and left Wally with Everhart, he wasn't sure who he envied less. Wally for being with the unhappy officer or Everhart for keeping an eye on Wally.

When Speed finally joined Delgado in the DNA lab she gave him a smile. “Heard you had a groupie; that's so sweet.”

He sighed. “The little creep is a forensic junkie.”

Her smile grew brighter. “There's a lot of those around.”

“Yeah but who actually dreams of being a criminalist.” He wanted to take back the words as soon as he said it, he knew of at least one patrol cop who wanted to be a CSI more than anything...and now Delgado was giving him an embarrassed and sad look. “You?”

“Hey I grew up watching Quincy...you didn't?”

“This is a paycheck Delgado, not my life.”

She snorted. “Well Mr. Paycheck, you've earned yours today. Epithelials inside the glove match a hit in CODIS. Danny Fisch.”

“Thanks Carrie.” He straightened and looked over his shoulder; Horatio was standing in the hall watching them. “Later.” She nodded at him and Speed joined his boss in the hall. “Hey, got a match on the glove, Danny Fisch is our killer.”

“Good, let’s hope we can still use it.”

“What happened?”

“They want to suppress the glove and use Wally to discredit.”

Speed winced. “They want to put him on the stand?”

“They do.”

Speed felt a sense of unease flood him. “That kid doesn't have a chance. They'll rip him to pieces.”

“I agree, but he's all we have. Prep him.”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

He made his way to the elevator, now filled with worry and more than a little protectiveness. Kid had stepped into a mess and made it worse, but Danny Fisch was a dangerous guy. If the lawyer didn't discredit him...Fisch could do serious harm to Wally.

Wally...Speed was worried about the kid, but he didn't let it show.

 

Wally was still waiting by the reception desk under the watchful eye of Everhart when Speed stepped out of the elevator.

“Hey what's going on? They won't arrest me or let me go...and this guy won't even let me go to the bathroom and it’s been hours. I have rights-”

Speed tried not to snap, but his voice came out harsh anyway. “Not right now you don’t, you little punk. Now you listen.” He waited for a second and Wally nodded. “Okay, you gotta get a haircut then we're gonna put you in a suit and tie, make you look presentable. We have to get you prepped.”

Wally blinked. “For what? A wedding?”

Speed tried not to smile. “No, the Defense is gonna put you on the stand. They're gonna try to discredit the evidence through you. Got it?”

“Ohhh...so what kind of analysis are we gonna do? I know my stuff, I've read every forensic book I could get my hands on-” Speed held up a pencil and Wally stopped. “What's that for?”

“The real deal. Come on.” He handed the pencil to him and made sure the kid was following him.

 

“Tell me what happened, be exact.”

Wally eyed him as Speed sat down beside him, probably still upset they were working at a table in the break room instead of playing with all the equipment Wally had gazed longingly at as they had passed by the various labs. He sighed and started again. “When I picked up the glove, I noticed it was bloody.”

“Hold up, you need to use proper terms, the more professional and knowledgeable you seem the harder it will be for the Defense to attack you.”

“So how should I say it?”

“You collected the glove, and on closer examination you saw what appeared to bloodstains on the exterior.” Speed told him, and Wally erased what he'd written and wrote it again. “Good, now, what time did you leave?”

Wally raised a brow and gave him a cheeky look. “Hell if I know, I was running away from you.”

There was definitely something unique about this kid. Speed hid his laughter with a sigh. “You left at eleven fifteen.” He motioned for Wally to write it down before he continued. “At your personal residence you followed procedure, bagged and tagged it, before placing it in a locked drawer for safe keeping.”

Wally paused. “Don't you have someone to do this stuff for you?”

“Nope, this is the non-glamorous part of the job, keep writing.”

He wrote a little more before looking back up at Speed. “So...did you get that match?” Speed frowned and debated answering that. Wally, still eager and curious, kept on. “Come on, I found it, can't I know? I'm a part of this.”

“Wally, you stole evidence from a crime scene. You interfered with a federal investigation. The murderer could get off because of what you did. You should be getting jail time.”

Wally's smile and eagerness slipped away as if they'd never been. He looked down at the paperwork for a long moment. “I...I'm always messing things up. No matter what it is...or what I do.” He looked up at Speed with sad eyes. “I'm sorry.”

He was really starting to like this kid, his quirks, and his need to be a part of something. “Okay, let’s just make it right okay? And we'll go from there.”

Wally gave him the smallest of smiles...a shy smile. Oh. Uh oh. “Okay.”

“Good, keep writing.”

 

Eventually they had Wally's statement down and Speed walked him to the elevator, snagging a vest and tie he'd had hanging up on the way. “You alright?”

Wally nodded. “Yeah...thanks.”

“Alright, now you're going to go home, get some sleep, and meet me here at seven in the morning. Not a minute after.”

“I uh...was kinda invited to a party tonight?”

“Okay, but no drinking.”

“Got it.”

“Wear this.” He handed the clothes to Wally who blinked and looked a little confused.

“A vest?”

Speed smirked. “This is about appearance Wally and you have to be credible. So you're wearing a vest and tie and I want them both back.”

“Okay.”

“See you in the morning.”

The elevator dinged and opened up and he gave Wally a gentle nudged toward the open doors. Wally stepped in and turned to face him, his face nothing but doubt. “I don't know that I can do this.”

Speed winked at him. “Welcome to the real thing.” The doors closed and Speed tried not to worry.

xxx

Wally stood sort of frozen in front of the building, waiting for the cab he'd called. He really wasn't sure he could do this. This was the biggest screw up he'd ever committed and he wasn't sure he could fix it.

“Wally?”

He jumped at the unfamiliar voice, clutching Speed's clothes to him like a shield. “Yes?”

The man standing beside him was tall, older than Speed, and had really red hair and deep blue eyes. “I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I work with Tim Speedle.”

“Oh, hi...listen. I'm really sorry about what I did...I didn't...I don't know what I was thinking...I guess I wasn't thinking at all.”

“I understand. I also understand how hard you're trying to fix it, and I wanted you to know that you're not alone. We'll be right there with you in the courtroom tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

Horatio held out a hand and Wally shook it...then Horatio blinked and lifted Wally's arm a bit. “That's an interesting tattoo.”

Wally looked at the small bit of art just above his sleeve line. “Yeah, it’s a dragon...sort of a family theme on my mom's side. My grandma paid for it before she died...”

“I see.” Horatio nodded. “Your cab is here.”

Wally looked behind him to the cab that had just pulled up. “Oh, right.” He looked at Horatio one more time. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night Wally.”

Wally nodded and got in the cab, feeling a little better, and a little braver.

xxx

Hours later Speed was still working in his trace lab, slave to the never ending paperwork, when Officer Paula Muro stepped inside, Wally in tow. Wally was already wearing the vest and tie Speed had loaned him, it looked good with pale yellow dress shirt he'd added.

Paula gave Speed an amused look. “Found him wandering around outside the building. He says he knows you.” 

Speed sighed, had everyone heard about his groupie? Wally looked from Paula to him, eyes big and worried. “Yeah. Thanks Paula.”

She grinned and gave him a wink. “Sure Speed.” She left them alone in trace and Wally stood there, not saying anything.

Speed wasn't sure what to do with the kid. He had been so eager, and now he was nothing but worried. “You're a little early.”

Wally shrugged. “Couldn't sleep.”

“What about your party?”

“I went...but once I got there...nothing felt right. I was out of there in like two minutes.”

Speed nodded. “I get it, but why are you back here, all dressed up?” That shirt did go well with his vest.

“No where else to be? Too nervous to stay home?” He rounded the table and nodded toward Speed's paperwork. “What are you doing?”

“Paperwork. Case numbers and initials on every page.” 

That got a small smile out of Wally, but it was gone again in a second. “Are you scared? About giving testimony against a guy like Danny Fisch?”

Speed looked up from his work, looked into that young scared face. “I'm more scared of letting a guy like him get away.”

“I think you're braver than me...”

“There's different kinds of bravery Wally.” He watched the kid...younger man...for a moment. “You should go home Wally, get some sleep.”

Wally shook his head. “Can I help? I could number pages.”

And Speed couldn't say no...not when Wally looked that scared...but his eagerness was coming back...just a little. “Okay.”

Wally pulled a chair around and Speed got him started and watched him for a bit, as he neatly numbered his first page.

xxx

A couple of hours later Speed was ready to send Wally home when he caught sight of Horatio watching them through the glass in the hall. He frowned and rose, patting Wally on the shoulder as he left. “Be right back.”

“Okay.”

He left the trace lab, closing the door behind him. “What's up?”

Horatio was still watching Wally, worry in his eyes. “Don't just send Wally home; drive him back to his condominium in your Hummer.”

“You think Fisch will try something?”

“We can't be too careful.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Thanks Speed, see you tomorrow.”

“Night H.” He watched Horatio walk down the hall before he re-entered trace. “Hey, I'm gonna drive you home, okay?”

Wally capped his pen and nodded. “Okay. Thanks Speed.”

“No problem.”

 

The drive to Wally's was quiet and Speed was glad he'd taken the Hummer. He didn't have a second helmet and riding his motorcycle would be hell on Wally's court clothes anyway. Not to mention he understood Horatio's caution and worry about Danny Fisch coming after Wally.

He pulled up in front of the building and gave the younger man a small smile. “You gonna take a cab in the morning or ride your scooter?”

Wally looked down at his clothes. “Cab?”

“Good answer.”

Wally smiled back and unbuckled before sliding out of the passenger seat. “Thanks for the ride.”

“You're welcome. See you at seven.”

Wally waved and headed inside, closing the door behind him. Speed turned the Hummer around and started to drive away, headed for the exit of the parking lot. When he saw Wally running back out of his building in the rearview mirror he slammed on the brakes before putting the Hummer in park and threw himself out of the driver's seat.

“Speed!” Wally's voice was loud and terror stricken; he was holding his left arm close to his chest, the pale yellow sleeve stained in blood.

Danny Fisch was behind him, catching up fast, trademark butterfly knife in hand.

Speed didn't think, didn't even try to go for his gun. He just ran toward them, anger gripping his heart as he charged, suddenly on four feet instead of two. Wally's eyes widened and he stopped, so Speed jumped over him, his tail wrapping around Wally's waist. He lifted Wally effortlessly that way, keeping Wally behind him and out of reach of Danny Fisch.

Fisch screamed and tried to run, but Speed caught up with one leap and head-butted him, knocking him to the ground. Danny Fisch didn't move, but Speed could see his chest rise and fall. He hadn't killed him.

“Speed?”

Speed looked up at Wally, who was still in the air, Speed's tail wrapped around his waist. Speed sighed and hoped he could still talk in this form. “I guess I have some explaining to do.”

Wally shook his head and tore his sleeve open a bit more revealing a dragon tattoo on his left bicep. “I'm Dragon Kin.”

“Oh...”

Wally laughed and wiggled a bit, retrieving his cell phone from his pocket and dialed...he left it on speaker. An unfamiliar voice answered. “Hello?”

Wally took a breath and asked tentatively. “Gargoyle?”

“Speaking.”

“This is Wally Shmagin, down in Miami? My dragon just changed to save me...and my building has surveillance cameras... whole thing is probably on tape. Think you can do something about that?”

“Sure, that's why I do what I do. Gotta protect all our dragon brethren. He's the first of the Miami Community to change isn't he?”

“No idea...I just met him today.”

“Oh, well that's cool too. Let me see...I have your address on file...and your picture...yeah. I see where you got dropped off in a Hummer...one of the Crime Lab's official vehicles.”

“Yeah. Speed gave me a ride home.”

“Tim Speedle, Criminalist. One of three known dragons in Miami, first to change down there.”

Speed blinked at the phone. “How does he know that?”

Wally shrugged, but the voice answered him. “My group helped save the Tam siblings.”

Ah, that explained it. “The DragKin.”

“Yep. Okay, here we go...you didn't get far down the hall before crazy knife guy jumped you...running...running outside...running for your dragon...hey. He's orange.”

Speed looked at his scales, only now noticing the color. “Wonderful.”

Wally grinned down at him. “It suits you.”

“I agree...now...let’s do a little editing...a little magic...a little image forgery...and presto. CSI Speedle knocks the knife away and knocks the bad guy out. Aren't you two happy that I'm a hacker and a witch? This is quality work I'm doing...CGI animation is years behind what I'm doing here with my mojo.”

“Thanks Gargoyle.”

“No problem and congrats.” There was click and 'Gargoyle' hung up.

Speed snorted. “Gargoyle?”

Wally shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. “It’s his hacker name.” He gave Speed's tail a pat. “Can you put me down now? I think I'm still bleeding a little.” Speed changed back and caught Wally, bridal style, before he could hit the ground. Wally squeaked in surprise and blushed as Speed just held him for a moment staring at him. “Uh...Speed?”

“I've been wondering all day long about why being around you was so different. Now I know.” He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“At least you don't hate me.”

“No, I tried...just couldn't.” Speed took him back to the Hummer and set him inside the back where the first aid kit was and got him to hold some gauze to the wound. Then he called Horatio.

“Speed? Everything okay?”

“Yeah...but I need a little back up. Fisch went after Wally. I need an ambulance to check Wally out...and Fisch is unconscious.”

“Okay, I'll be there.”

“And H...”

“What is it Speed?”

“I changed.”

There was moment of satisfied silence, almost as if Horatio had expected it. “Alright, that's good. Just take care of Wally, and I'll take care of the rest.” He hung up and Speed put his phone away, before cuffing the unconscious Danny Fisch. Then he waited in the back of the Hummer with Wally, keeping pressure on the wound. It had just missed the dragon tattoo.

 

The ambulance got there first and the paramedics patched Wally up. He didn't need stitches, thank god, as it wasn't as deep as Speed had feared. Horatio arrived next followed by Agent Sackheim who took Fisch into custody and left them there to deal with the scene.

Horatio joined them at the Hummer, a small smile on his face. “Why don't you take Wally home with you? I'll process the scene and take care of the surveillance tapes.”

Wally blushed. “Uh...I already put in a call to a friend. The tapes will show Speed knocking Fisch out...as a human.”

“I see...you're Dragon Kin...aren't you Wally.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought so the moment I saw your tattoo. Which hacker did you call?”

“Gargoyle.”

“Alright. I'll call RedTree and she'll put me in touch with him to confirm. Now, go home gentlemen, if anyone asks we'll call it protective custody. Take care of him Speed. We won't be going to court tomorrow, take the day off.”

“You got it H.”

Horatio started to walk away and grinned. “Congratulations.”

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Save Me Always  
Chapter Two

calikocat  
Word count: 6040

Notes: Episode related to Wannabe (03/22/04).

XXX

Horatio watched the Hummer leave the scene, Speed driving and Wally tucked safe and sound in the passenger seat. He had told Speed to take care of Wally and he would take care of the rest...and he would. Starting with a few important phone calls.

He dialed the unfamiliar number that he'd had since the first Summit in Chicago. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered. “Horatio?”

“Mrs. Larabee.”

She corrected him as she often did. “Buffy, please.”

“Of course, sorry.”

“No prob, what's up?

“I, uh, I have news. Tim Speedle has changed.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you, but it’s a little complicated...and I may need interference in case things don't go well with the FBI...or if our local IAB get involved.”

“Why don't I put you on speaker and you can tell us both at once.”

“That would be fine.”

There was a beep and then Chris Larabee was on the line as well. “What's going on H?”

“Speed met his mate today...and it’s complicated.”

“How complicated?”

Horatio told them everything. From the murder investigation itself, to what Wally had done, to the attack on Wally. Buffy whistled when he finished. “That is complicated. You think IAB will go after Speed when they find out he and Wally are involved after all that's happened?

“It’s a possibility.”

“We'll be out on the first flight we can get out of Denver.” Chris told him. “Buffy's already getting the go bags; we'll phone Xander on the way.”

“I appreciate that. See you soon.”

They hung up and he dialed again. Tara answered. “Hello?”

“Ms. Maclay?”

“Oh, hello Lieutenant Caine. How are you?”

“I'm well, but I may have a situation on my hands, I need to speak with Ms. Rosenberg please.”

“Sure...Willow sweetie! Lieutenant Caine is on the phone.”

He smiled as he listened to them and then the phone was passed to Willow. “Hey Horatio what's up?”

“Tim Speedle changed tonight, on camera, and his mate placed a call to the hacker known as Gargoyle. Gargoyle supposedly took care of the footage, altering it so Speed's other form won't be on the footage.”

“And you want to double check.”

“I wanted to talk to an expert.”

“Hmm, my expertise is more magic these days than tech...but Gargoyle does good work. If he altered the footage then Speed will be in the clear. Gargoyle would have used magic and your people's tech won't be able to trace it or even tell that it’s been altered.”

“That's all I needed to know, thank you Ms. Rosenberg.”

“You're welcome, oh hey, have you called Xander yet?”

“Not yet, I called Buffy and Agent Larabee first, they should be contacting Xander now. They're on their way here, just in case.”

“Is there trouble? We can be there on the next flight out; we'd only be in the air an hour longer than them.”

He smiled. “No real trouble, I hope, but Speed's mate was involved in a case...as is the FBI.”

“Just covering your bases huh...guess it helps to have one of our ruling pairs around in case you need to call off the Feds.”

“Indeed it does.”

“Okay, let us know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you Ms. Rosenberg. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He hung up and waved Eric over, Calleigh was already processing the scene. “Thank you for coming out Eric.”

“No problem, that kid that Speed saved, he okay?”

“A minor injury when Mr. Fisch tried to kill him.”

“Speed take him to the hospital or what?”

“No he was treated on scene...but things got a little more complicated...when Fisch went after Wally, Speed changed to save him. We're lucky he didn't kill Fisch.”

Eric's eyes got a little wide and he looked at the scene anew. “Really? He's the first of us to change then...crap. H the cameras...”

“Already been taken care of. Wally, it seems, is Dragon Kin and contacted Gargoyle, the footage has already been altered and Speed's change removed from it.”

“The leader of that hacker group?”

“Yes.”

Eric smiled, smirked really. “So where are Speed and Wally now?”

“Well, since Speed can't work this scene, and they've had enough of this type of excitement for one night I sent them home and gave Speed the day off tomorrow.”

“Just a day for the honeymoon H?”

“We're calling it protective custody for now in case there are questions...and I'll give Speed another day or so after they've given their statements.”

“Nice. Give him my congratulations if you see him again before I do.”

“I will. Now, let’s get this scene processed. We have visitors from Denver on their way.”

xxx

The drive to Speed's apartment was made in silence, but not the same sort of silence that the drive to Wally's place had been. The drive to Wally's had contained an underlying tension that Speed couldn't explain, except that maybe he was more troubled and nervous than he'd been letting on.

But this silence was...content...maybe with some awe thrown in because Wally was watching him the entire time. Like he couldn't believe what had happened. And to be truthful Speed hadn't expected it either, he didn't typically believe in happy endings. That could be built up cynicism from his job though. Wally was so different. Bright, innocent, a good kid...and he really had to stop thinking of him as a kid. Ahem. A young man, full of life and curiosity. There, that made him less of a perv...maybe.

Speed pulled into the lot of his building and parked in a visitor's spot as the Hummer wouldn't fit in the slot allotted for his bike. He turned the key and finally looked back at Wally. “I hate to ask this...but how old are you?”

Wally grinned, and it looked like he blushed in the shadows. “Twenty.”

Speed couldn't help the sigh of relief. “Good.”

The younger man laughed. “How young did you think I was?”

“A lot younger.”

“You're in the clear.”

“Good. Come on.” Speed got out and met Wally on the passenger side of the Hummer, locked it with the remote and offered his hand. Wally smiled softly and took his hand. They walked that way into the building and all the way to Speed's door.

He let go of Wally's hand to unlock it and opened the door, flicking on the light beside the entry. “Here we are.”

Wally stepped inside ahead of him and stared, taking a few more steps before turning to look back at Speed with wide eyes. “I know we have to have sex...but if your bed looks anything like this room...I'm gonna insist on changing the sheets.” He looked around again. “And maybe sanitizing your mattress.”

Speed stepped inside, kicking his shoes off as he rolled his eyes, as Ryan had said something similar the first time he'd been to Speed's apartment. “My soulmate would be a neat freak.”

“Well yeah, you've seen my place. I clean...How do you live like this? I feel this need to scrub your entire apartment...kinda like Monica from FRIENDS.”

Speed snorted and couldn't help the laugh that it morphed into. “The bedroom's not that bad...and my kitchen is spotless.”

“Thank god.”

He huffed and placed his hands on Wally's shoulders before turning him and guiding him into the bedroom. It was neater than the living room...a little. “See.”

“Point me in the direction of your clean sheets.”

Speed waved in the direction of the dresser. “Bottom drawer. Hamper is in the bathroom, I'll fix us something to eat and leave you to it.” He started to leave the room, but Wally caught his arm. “What?”

Wally reached up to cup Speed's face and tugged him down for a kiss. It was chaste and innocent...and Speed smiled into the gesture. And then Wally's tongue brushed against his smile and there was a press of teeth. It was still gentle, but a promise of much more. Then Wally let him go, blushing. “I just thought we should have our first kiss before we had sex.”

Speed nodded and dipped down for another kiss, this one hungrier, and Wally's lips parted for him so he slipped his tongue inside. It was much less innocent and Wally had some skill which thrilled him and he sucked on Wally's tongue, pulling a gasp from him.

Speed pulled back, both of them wide eyed and surprised. “Now we've had our second kiss.”

Wally nodded. “You go fix food...or we'll end up on the bed before I change the sheets.”

Speed smirked and left him to it, calling behind him. “You allergic to peanut butter?”

“Nope.”

“Dairy?”

“Nope.”

“Strawberries?”

Wally laughed. “Nope.”

“Good.”

 

It was simple, and he'd completely given away what he was fixing them, but he didn't have much in the apartment to cook. Like most single people in Miami he went out or ordered in. He fixed four sandwiches, two for each of them and hoped Wally liked smooth peanut butter because it was what he had on hand.

By the time he had both plates on the tiny kitchen table, each with a large glass of milk beside them Wally was finished in the bedroom and joined him, brave enough to walk around barefoot. “I, uh, snooped a little, wanted to make sure we had supplies.”

“Yeah, condoms are in the bedside drawer.”

Wally sat down and picked up his sandwich. “Nope, condoms interfere with the bond...we can't catch anything from each other and I'm clean.”

“Right, I remember the others talking about that. You found the lube though.”

“Yeah, you had half a bottle next to the condoms.”

They ate in silence at first, but Speed took pity on Wally. “I broke up with my last lover a couple of months ago...I literally just returned the last of his things a few weeks ago.”

“What was he like?”

“Older than you, younger than me...he's a patrol cop, but he's working on his masters in genetics. He wants to be a CSI.”

“I can understand that.”

“He hated my apartment too.”

Wally smiled. “I don't hate it...it just needs a little work. I figure you're just busy and let things go sometimes. It’s not that bad...I just over reacted because I'm always cleaning.”

“Or I'm a little bit of a slob.”

Wally laughed and they finished eating, and then took the time to clean up. Wally washed their plates and glasses; Speed dried them and put them away. Then Wally took Speed's hand and led him back to the bedroom. Speed looked around in surprise because Wally had done more than just change the sheets. He'd cleared off a few places here and there and had candles lit. With the candles and just one of the lamps on it looked...well...romantic.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah. It is...I didn't even know I had candles.”

“Maybe they were left over from the last hurricane?”

“Maybe.”

Wally pulled off the borrowed vest and tie; wincing a little as he pulled his injured arm from the vest. “You said you wanted these back.”

“You can wear them any time.” Speed took them as Wally offered them and tossed them on a pile in the corner. “I don't think your shirt is salvageable.”

Wally nodded in agreement, frowning at the slaughtered sleeve. “Yeah. I liked this shirt.”

Speed leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I'd rather the shirt be a casualty than you.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded and moved away, taking his gun and badge and locking them in the small safe under the bedside drawer. When he stood up and turned back around Wally was shirtless and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Speed smiled, hoping to put him at ease, not wanting the younger man to be nervous about anything. He sat on the bed in front of him. “You don't have to do this.”

Wally frowned before undoing his belt and wiggling out of his pants, tossing them onto the floor with the vest and tie. That left him on his knees, blushing, and his boxers tented up. “Maybe I want to.”

“Nervous?”

“Hell yes...but I'm also really...” He blushed harder. “Really close.”

“May I?”

Wally nodded. “Anything.”

Speed moved closer with that permission and kissed Wally again, lips parting and tongues sliding against one another. While he had Wally distracted he put a hand to the front of his tented boxers and gripped him gently, working him through the thin material. It only took a few short strokes to bring him to climax and he cried out into the kiss, hands clinching in Speed's shirt.

He broke the kiss, giving Wally a moment to steady himself and helped him lay down, before sliding the boxers away and adding them to the ever growing pile of clothes. Wally's blush had lessened and he was looking at Speed in awe again.

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Speed smiled and grabbed the bottle of lubrication where Wally had placed it at the head of the bed. “Just relax...but let me know if I do anything you don't like.”

Wally nodded. “Okay.”

Speed opened the bottle and drizzled a little of the fluid onto his fingers, Wally watched, eyes dilating a little and he spread his legs. Instead of slipping a finger into the all too willing body though, Speed leaned down and licked away the trail of semen left behind on Wally's hip.

Wally sighed and his hands twitched, unsure what to do with them...and then Speed did more than lick his hip. He lapped at the spent cock, it twitched in his grasp, much like Wally's hands had and as he kissed the tip and sucked it into his mouth it started to fill and grow again.

Then he wiggled the first lubed finger inside of Wally, just the tip. Wally bucked a little, filling his mouth that much more, his unsure hands finding a place, clenching the sheets beneath them.

“Speed!”

He couldn't exactly smile around the cock between his lips, but hummed a little and added more lube to his fingers, up to two now, scissoring them. Wally thrust up again and whimpered; then cried out when a third finger slipped inside him and Speed twisted them up to gently press on his prostate.

“Ah! Speed-I!” He came again, and Speed swallowed him down, still gently rubbing inside of him. “Speed stop.”

He did, pulling away, licking Wally clean as he did and stilling his fingers, and almost lost himself just looking at Wally. Splayed out on the bed, legs spread, blond hair tousled and eyes heavy. Speed had to adjust himself a little at the sight. “You okay?”

“Just need to breathe...and you need to get naked.”

“Right.” He didn't stand right away, instead he nuzzled at Wally's cock, making the younger man sigh and shiver pleasantly. Then he slowly pulled his fingers out, though Wally clenched around him, as if trying to keep him in place. “Just give me a minute.” He smirked, and stood, undoing his own belt and pants before kicking them off.

“Hurry...I'm getting the urge to clean again.”

Speed laughed and took off his shorts and unbuttoned his shirt. “You can clean later, I promise.” He started to take his shirt off but Wally sat up and stopped his hands.

“Leave it on?”

“Why?”

“...because?”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.” He smiled shyly and put the bottle of lube back in Speed's hands, kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip. His hands were steadier than they had been and gripped Speed, one thumb brushing over the head of his cock. “For saving me...and for...” He swallowed. “For believing in me to do the right thing...”

Speed's heart ached a little as Wally pulled away to lie back down and spread his legs again, looking up at him with heated eyes. He swallowed and coated his cock with almost too much lube before tossing the bottle aside and pulling Wally's lower body into his lap. It was almost instinct how those muscled legs wrapped around his waist...and he slid home.

Wally groaned a bit, eyes rolling back and Speed shivered. “You okay?”

“Mmm. Yeah.” Wally nodded his head, and sighed. “I'm good.”

Speed smiled and moved his arms so that he could brace himself on the bed, hands on either side of Wally's head and he pulled out, Wally letting him get just far enough before pulling him back in, hips rising up to meet him. Dark eyes opened to look up at Speed and Wally smiled before they started kissing again.

Speed kept their pace slow, dragging in and out of Wally's body, rubbing against his prostate every third or fourth thrust. The intermittent stimulation took longer but eventually Wally was hard again, and he tried to break rhythm and get Speed to...well...speed up.

“Speed.” It came out as a whine.

“My name is Tim, Wally.”

There was an annoyed huff beneath him and Wally kissed him again, a little more aggressively...bucking a little more wildly. “Tim!”

Speed laughed and thrust harder into the body beneath him, changing the angle to hit Wally's prostate on every thrust.

And suddenly Wally was yelling, eyes wide, gazing up at Speed in shock, their minds touching and melding together. Speed shook and came, reacting to the tight grip of Wally's body, thrusting wildly as the desperate thoughts nearly overwhelmed him.

He collapsed heavily on Wally, who was trembling, and Speed kissed away the tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes. “You're enough. You're more than enough Wally. You're perfect. Don't cry. You'll always be enough for me.”

Wally let out a sob that changed to a laugh halfway through, and the feeling of desperation lifted as Wally kissed him again. “Thank you...I've never felt like that before.”

“Like what?”

Wally smiled up at him, pressed their foreheads together and whispered. “Cherished.”

xxx

They had indeed caught the first flight out of Denver that they could, because at 3:45 a.m. Buffy Summers Larabee and Special Agent Chris Larabee were approaching Horatio after a flight that had lasted a little over four hours.

“How was your flight?”

Buffy smiled and offered him a hug, which he accepted; it was hard to refuse when any of the Summers women offered their preferred greeting. “Boring, and I couldn't even sleep on it.” She released him from her hug. “We called Xander on the way to the airport, and he called DC. The President extends his congrats to Speed and his mate.”

He smiled at her. “I'll pass the word along. Chris.” They shook hands and he nodded at their bags, they each had one. “I have a spare room, and we have a few hours before I need to be at the lab, the spare room is yours if you want it.”

Chris Larabee nodded and Buffy smiled. “Appreciate it.”

“Follow me please.”

“If it leads to a bed and a few hours sleep we'd follow you anywhere Horatio.”

He chuckled and led them to his Hummer, opening the door for them, only slightly surprised when they both climbed in the back seat. Once they were all settled and he was behind the wheel their conversation picked back up. “Did the President have anything else to say?”

Chris nodded. “He did, and if we absolutely have to we can make a call to the White House to get the FBI and your IAB out of your hair, but he'd rather not get directly involved. It would raise too many questions.”

“But,” Buffy started, grabbing his attention. “The director of the FBI has been informed and we are more than welcome to call on him if we need to. He'll gladly put pressure on your higher ups if need be, as well as on an Agent Stackheim?”

“Dennis Stackheim, he's in charge of the federal investigation of Danny Fische.”

“Well Stackheim's director is ready and willing to help with just a phone call.”

Chris snorted and it made Horatio glance back at them in the mirror. “What is it Agent Larabee?”

“The Director of the FBI is still sore that none of his agents have made the change. He's got three that are dragons; they just haven't found their mates. He's mad that the ATF is the only agency with changed dragons in their ranks.”

Horatio smiled at that. “And all the other changed dragons are local law enforcement, or civilians.”

“Oh it gets better.” Buffy giggled, a little sleepily. “He keeps trying to recruit Xander.”

“Oh?”

“And Xander's having none of it.”

“I can understand his reluctance to join an agency, especially with all the responsibilities he's taken over in Sunnydale...and the joint responsibilities the four of you share taking care of all of us.”

“That reminds me.” Chris grinned. “It would be a good idea to have a third ruling pair, the East Coast could use someone closer to home looking out for it.”

Horatio shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but even if I found my mate, I don't want that much responsibility.”

“We had to ask H.”

“I understand, and I respectfully decline.”

“Okay dokey. We won't ask again.” Buffy promised.

“Thank you.”

xxx

Speed woke up alone.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, but after last night he'd kind of hoped Wally would be there when he woke. He lay there for a minute mentally testing the bond between them. It was odd, suddenly having this other presence always there in his head and heart, but it was nice. Comforting.

And Wally hadn't just left, he was close, still in the apartment. Speed smiled to himself and slipped on the first pair of boxers he saw, which were his own, luckily and peeked out of the bedroom. And froze.

His living room was spotless.

And he could smell food in the kitchen.

Wally had been busy.

“Morning.”

Speed nodded and moved from the living room to the kitchen. “Morning.” He watched Wally for a minute, standing in the kitchen in only his boxers and his ruined shirt from the night before. The shirt, being a lost cause had been altered and the sleeves sacrificed.

“I can find something else for you to wear.”

Wally shook his head. “It was already a tragedy; I just wanted something on while I cooked.” He frowned. “Cooking without a shirt isn't fun or sexy...it leads to hard to explain burns.” 

Speed smiled at that. “I didn't have much in the way of food...what did you find?”

“You had eggs and frozen waffles, so that's what we're having.” He turned to look up at Speed. “Is that okay?”

“Its perfect...but you didn't have to.”

Wally shrugged. “Wanted to.”

Speed approached him and slipped his arms around the younger man, resting his chin on top of Wally's head. “I'm not used to someone taking care of me.”

Wally's voice was tentative. “I get to do that from now on right?”

“Yeah.”

“That's good.” He turned off the stove top. “Eggs are done.”

Speed grinned and moved to kiss his cheek. “Then let’s eat.”

xxx

They hadn't gotten as much sleep as they would have liked, but they were still ready to go when Horatio was and tagged along to the lab. Once there they got their visitors' badges and played quiet tourist while Horatio got to work.

His first stop was the DNA lab where Delgado was doing some follow up paperwork; he entered her domain with a smile. “Carrie.”

“Hey Horatio. Do you need something?”

“I do, there's been a change of plans with the case...I need you to run all the blood samples.”

“What happened?”

“Mr. Shmagin was attacked last night by Danny Fische. Speed was able to save him and is currently acting as the young man's protective detail...just in case.”

She nodded. “But you'd rather not put him in any more harm's way...I get it. Maybe we'll get lucky and Fische left some blood at the scene. I'll get right on it.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem...it'll take several hours though.”

“That's fine.”

He left the lab and they followed, and Chris decided to do more than just play shadow. “Are they going to come in today to give their official statements?”

“They are, but as witness and victim, not in any official capacity. Technically Speed is on vacation.”

“Honeymoon period?” Buffy asked.

“Precisely. They'll go in to PD to give their statements, and then Speed has the next couple of days off to stick close to Wally.”

“Do you need us here to play bully, or do you want us to shadow the newlyweds?”

“Hopefully all the calls that have been made will help things along...and while I don't know if Danny Fisch has friends or contacts that might go after Wally, I'd rather he and Speed both remain safe.”

Buffy nodded. “Just give us an address.”

“Lieutenant Caine!”

Horatio paused as a familiar face started toward them. “Agent Sackheim.”

“Do we need to look menacing? Chris does an excellent menacing face.” Buffy whispered behind him.

He tried not to laugh as Dennis Sackheim reached them. “Caine.”

“Dennis. I thought you'd be down at PD questioning Danny Fisch, or is he still in the hospital?”

“He was released with only a minor concussion, though I wonder about that. The man's been raving about monsters since he regained consciousness.”

“Monsters?”

Sackheim nodded. “And I've received orders to keep Mr. Shmagin and your CSI Speedle out of things if at all possible.”

“That would be preferred, as we speak our DNA analyst is running the remaining blood samples from the Avi Golan crime scene.”

“And if there's nothing there, we can still get him on an attempted murder charge from his attack on Shmagin.”

“That's not a good idea Dennis. Wally was scared before the attack, I'd rather not put him on the stand at all.”

“We'll have too if there's no evidence of him at the scene, it will be the only way to get him off the streets...who are your friends?”

Buffy held out her hand. “Buffy Summers-Larabee.” Sackheim shook her hand. “And this is my husband, Special Agent Chris Larabee, ATF.”

Sackheim's eyes widened a bit, in recognition of Chris' name perhaps. Denver's Team 7 had quite the reputation. “And what is the ATF's interest in this case?”

Buffy shrugged. “We were in town, and Speed and Horatio are friends of ours...and when Horatio told us what happened we thought to ourselves, 'Hey, why don't we just stick around for a bit and play bodyguard'. So that's what we're gonna do.”

Horatio nodded. “We appreciate it Buffy.”

“Do you have any experience as a bodyguard Mrs. Larabee?”

“Yep.”

“In what capacity?”

Buffy smirked at him. “Sorry Agent Sackheim...I don't think you have that sort of clearance.”

“You're a civilian.”

“And who do you think put in that call to your director?”

He stared at her, speechless, and Horatio didn't bother hiding his grin. “Stop by and see Eric before you head over to Speed's.”

Chris nodded. “Keep us posted?”

“Always.”

Buffy gave Sackheim a little wave as she and Chris walked away, probably in search of Eric. Sackheim watched them leave before turning to Horatio. “What was that about?”

“Like the lady said Dennis, you don't have that sort of clearance.”

xxx

Wally came with a groan, muffled by the mouthful of Speed between his teeth where he'd latched onto the older man's chest. Speed was still pumping in and out of him, keeping his back against the wall and Wally's legs around his waist. His thrusts became wild and he spilled into Wally...just as there was a knock on the door.

“Speed?” It was a woman's voice.

Wally let go of Speed and looked up, sated and curious. “Who?”

“Be there in a minute.” Speed called out. “Hang on to me.” He whispered to Wally, and Wally tightened his legs and then his arms around Speed, whining a little when Speed slipped from his body. Speed smiled softly at him and kissed him as he carried him like that to the bedroom and set him on the bed.

“Who is it?”

“The Alpha Pair of Denver. One of the ruling pairs actually.”

“Oh. I should get dressed then.”

Speed nodded and grabbed a shirt from his closet. “This should go with the vest and pants you had on last night.” He handed Wally the shirt and grabbed a pair of pants for himself from the floor and slid into them.

“I'm cleaning your room next and then we're doing your laundry.”

Speed snorted and left him to get dressed and opened the door for Buffy and Chris. “Didn't expect H to call you guys here.” He stood aside and they entered the apartment. Everyone from Sunnydale had drilled the rule of no verbal invitations into everyone's heads at the Summits.

“We're just here as a precaution.” Buffy smiled at him and gave him a small hug.

Chris snorted. “As a precaution means she's already teased your local FBI that her clearance is higher than his.”

Buffy laughed and then stepped back, she didn't deny it though. “We interrupted sex didn't we? I am so sorry.”

“We actually just finished.” Wally's voice was quiet as he exited the bedroom, dressed in the pants and vest from the night before; he'd left off the tie and was wearing the green shirt Speed had picked out. It wasn't too big...and Speed liked seeing Wally in his clothes.

Buffy held out her hand first and then pulled a surprised looking Wally into a hug as well. “Congratulations...you must be Wally. I'm Buffy, and this is my Dragon Chris. Welcome to the Dragon Nation.”

“Um...thanks?”

“Wally is actually Dragon Kin.”

Buffy pulled away and looked at the younger man anew. “Really? Like the Tams? You have the Dragon Tattoo and everything?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

“It’s Buffy, please.”

He nodded. “On my arm.”

“Good to know...now what are your plans for the day?”

Wally looked at Speed and Speed answered. “We're going down to PD to give our official statements, sans the dragon thing, and then I'm on leave for a few days.”

“Mind if we tag along?” Chris asked. “Officially we're here to play bodyguard in case someone retaliates.”

“Are you professional bodyguards?”

Buffy shook her head and pointed to Chris. “He's ATF. I'm a Vampire Slayer.”

Wally's eyes were a little comical and he looked at Speed for confirmation, when Speed nodded he just shook his head. “Wow.”

 

After giving their statements at MDPD, Buffy insisted on playing tourist and going shopping. Most of the clothes she bought were for Speed and Wally, which amused Chris to no end. Wally seemed to thrive under the attention so Speed didn't protest and accepted the gifts with grace.

 

Several hours later, after lunch and an official tour of some of the more touristy spots in the city they returned to Speed's apartment to a message on his machine. Delgado had found a single drop of Danny Fisch's blood among the samples, he was going down for Avi Golan's murder and Wally would be kept out of it. The FBI's investigation took priority so even the attack was put on the back burner...they wouldn't need any more than the statements the pair had given.

Wally had let out a sigh of relief and hugged Speed tightly.

xxx

Horatio had invited them all to his house, one of the more modest dwellings, on the beach. They had plenty of cause to celebrate since the case was over and Danny Fisch would never see the light of day again. Still as the Alpha Dragon of Miami, even unchanged, he'd made the decision to bring in and tell Alexx and Calleigh about dragons.

He had introduced Buffy and Chris before their meal, something that had been collaborated on between Buffy and Wally as they'd arrived with Speed and Chris before anyone else. And the two blonds had promptly taken over his kitchen with the groceries they'd bought on the way.

It wasn't until the meal was well over and the sun had set that Horatio asked them all to join him on the beach with only the light of the moon and stars to see.

“Horatio what's going on?” Alexx asked him, tugging her jacket tighter against the cool breeze coming from the ocean.

“You may have noticed something has changed between Speed and Wally.”

Calleigh nodded. “I wasn't going to say anything in front of the group...and I hope you know what you're doing Speed. But I am happy for you.”

“Thanks Calleigh, but its more complicated than you realize.”

“Why don't you tell us baby.” Alexx murmured, pulling Speed and Wally both into a hug.

Horatio smiled. “Speed and Wally are soulmates Alexx...Speed took his true form to save Wally when Danny Fisch attacked him.”

“True form?” She asked, looking Tim up and down. “What do you mean?”

“We're Dragons, Alexx.” Eric told her. “Speed is just the first in Miami to find his soulmate and change.”

“Dragons? What? Ya'll are pulling our legs.”

“No we're not Calleigh.” Speed shrugged. “But I can't change right now and prove it to you. I won't be able to change again for a month while my body adapts.”

Buffy grinned. “That's where we come in. Chris changed to save me a few years ago. He can change whenever he wants now. It’s just that first month that Dragons are vulnerable. Chris?”

Chris stepped away from them...and before their eyes he grew in size, his skin changing, darkening and becoming slate grey scales. His eyes remained a piercing blue and even glowed down at them.

“Oh my lord.” Calleigh whispered. “You can all do that?”

Horatio smiled. “In a month Speed will, though he's a different color.”

“I forgot ask, what color are you Speed?”

“Apparently I'm orange.”

Alexx hugged Speed and Wally a little tighter. “How many of you are there?”

Buffy looked up at Chris. “Changed? There's not really that many, but we can tell you all about them, since you're part of the Miami Community, and under Horatio's protection. He's the Alpha Dragon of Miami; even though he's unchanged...he didn't want to be the Dragon responsible for the entire East Coast.”

“No I did not; I'll leave that to Mac in New York or Gibbs in DC.” Horatio agreed.

Chris changed back. “Let's go inside so we can give you all the details. Wally can even tell us some lore we probably don't know since he's Dragon Kin.”

Wally nodded. “I'd be happy to.”

XXX


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Basically a wrap up of Season 2. The episodes, Deadline (03/29/04) through Rap Sheet (05/10/04), happen as they did in canon. Except Wally is alive and he and Speed are mates.

calikocat  
Word count: 2580

XXX

Wally's life had pretty much been turned upside down since the second he'd stolen that latex glove from the Avi Golan crime scene. And really he wouldn't change any of it, or take any of it back. Making Speed chase after him was the best thing he'd ever done. Though it did complicate a few things.

Because of his involvement with the case they were still worried about retaliation. Buffy and Chris could only stay a week to play bodyguard and keep an eye on them. Speed wouldn't be able to change for that first month and it left them vulnerable.

So they had reached out, and before they left, their replacements had arrived by plane from Los Angeles. Wally had expected another mated pair, but instead they got Detectives Sammo Law and Louis Malone. 

He'd been disappointed at first, but Buffy had assured him the Major Crimes Detectives were two of the best police officers the LA community had to offer. And Sammo had been the one to initially put the Chicago and LA communities in contact with one another

Speed hadn't really cared and didn't think they'd needed bodyguards by that point...and Buffy had then demonstrated how capable both men were...without their guns. Needless to say jaws had dropped all around.

So for the next three weeks Sammo was Wally's near constant companion while Louis tagged along with Speed wherever he went. When Speed changed again they were at Horatio's, once again on the beach, so the entire team could see his change.

Wally had immediately climbed up onto Speed's back, because really who doesn't want to ride a dragon. Calleigh and Alexx were more cautious to approach, but because it was Speed there was nothing to fear; and he let them pet his neck and feel his scales.

 

A day later Sammo and Louis had said their goodbyes and caught a plane back to LA, but they made sure that the Miami Community had a long list of emergency contact numbers in case they needed help.

Even after they left though life for Wally would never be the same. He had practically moved in with Speed, and scrubbed the apartment until it was spotless. Now he was waiting for the lease on his own place to end so he wouldn't lose his deposit. While he was waiting for that he was ever so slowly getting rid of his collection. He had a few friends online who wanted them...but many were fakes and weren't worth what he had paid. It was an ongoing process.

But it was one he was willing to go through...because he didn't need them anymore. He had Speed in his life and the Miami Community...he was their expert on Dragon Lore, and Horatio had nominated him as their representative for the Dragon Council. Which meant he and Speed would be going to the next Summit in DC.

And he was okay, more than okay with that. He finally had a place where he felt he belonged. And it was perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/17/04– MIA/NYC NonStop  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened, it was only Speed, but he hadn't been expecting his lover home so soon.

“Jesus Speed.”

“Sorry.” Though the smirk in his eyes was more amused than apologetic. “Thought I'd come home, pick you up and take you out for an early dinner.”

He frowned as Speed came up to him and gave him a kiss. When he pulled back Wally's frown was gone but he was still puzzled. “I thought you guys were working a double homicide.”

“We are, but we think our perp is a New York local, so H flew up there to work with NYPD.”

“Ah, so we're gonna have an early dinner, a little nookie, and then you're going back to the lab so you'll be there when Horatio calls.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay, just remember to take lots of breaks.” He grinned up at Speed who groaned.

“We are not having sex in the Hummer again. Stetler almost caught us that one time...if Calleigh hadn't distracted him he would have.”

Wally tried not to giggle.

xxx

Mac examined the wallet carefully only touching the edges and corners with his gloved hands. He didn't want to disturb any prints that might be on the leather, they'd already had enough risk of contamination since it seemed every cop within yelling distance had showed up at the scene. But that happened when one of their own was taken down. He appreciated the support of a fellow officer, but they only made his job harder.

A chill went up and down his spine, a feeling akin to being watched by someone unknown, he heard the floor creak behind him and Mac turned...and nearly dropped the wallet when he saw the man behind him in the doorway.

Horatio Caine. Unchanged Alpha Dragon of Miami.

“Lieutenant Caine, you're a long way from Miami.”

“I am, and I apologize, Detective, for not calling ahead and letting you know I was coming.”

“No need for that, we're on the same side, how can help you?”

“Well Mac, I was on the trail of a killer who left two dead bodies in my city. I tracked him here, and assumed Murdoch here was my murderer.”

“Tell me more.”

“Two nights ago in Miami there was a double murder case. Married couple...but I see my assumptions about Mr. Murdoch were wrong. He's been dead a while hasn't he...and there are only this many officers at a scene when one of their own has been killed.”

“Narco unit, we estimate time of death to be about three days ago.” He gestured to the ligature marks on Murdock's throat. “He was strangled, possibly with a belt.”

“Well this is getting strange...it’s possible that my suspect murdered Murdoch, took his identity, and then flew down to Miami to commit my murders.” He made eye contact with Mac. “We could be chasing the same killer.”

“You think he's in New York?”

“I followed him back here.”

“Hmm. I shouldn't be surprised. Everything is connected.”

“So it would seem...I want first shot at him when we get him. Florida has the death penalty.”

“And we haven't executed anyone since '76.” Mac sighed. “Politics.”

“Mac, there's a sixteen year old girl who is suddenly an orphan and terrified that this guy could come back and finish what he started.”

“And I have a widow that will want answers...you got a deal.”

“Thank you.”

Mac smiled. “Congratulations by the way, on Tim Speedle's change. I heard the circumstances were...interesting.”

“That's a pretty accurate description; I'll pass on the congratulations to the proper recipients.”

xxx

Speed got lucky. As it turned out Horatio didn't call on him until the next day after he'd clocked in. Which was just as well, it meant spending more time with Wally...and catching up on paperwork.

When he was contacted it was by one of the CSI's in New York, and together they put their partial fingerprints together and got a match. It was the first time he'd gotten a match like that long distance.

There had been no time for small talk and he'd simply wished Horatio and his New York counterparts luck before hanging up and updating the others.

 

An hour or so later Calleigh got a call from Horatio...it turned out that their perp, David Penrod, had killed the wrong couple. This meant more victims as H and Detective Mac Taylor had found fresh blood in Penrod's apartment. They had three more victims, one of who survived, and two perps. Penrod had been hired to do the killings by a doorman who was in the will of a very rich man.

The things people did for money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
05/24/04 – Innocent  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Speed dialed the number on his cell phone that had become more familiar to him than any other in the past two months. Wally answered on the first ring.

“Hey, what's up?”

“First. I want to apologize.”

“Uh oh. You working late again?”

“Unfortunately.” Speed paused and looked around...one never knew when IAB would pop around a corner in situation like this. “There was an incident...and now Stetler is gunning for Delko and insisting that I take his place on this case.”

“Because day shift only has three CSIs...Horatio might want to hire a couple more when he gets a chance.”

“Yeah...that would be a good idea...I actually have someone in mind for that.”

“Who?” Wally asked, curious.

“Patrol cop I used to date...Ryan Wolfe. Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“He's my ex?”

Wally laughed. “No matter how late you have to work you always come home to me. I'm not worried Speed. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you.”

“Okay. Thanks Wally. I'll be home when I can.”

“So I shouldn't sneak past the IAB goon for locker room nookie?”

Speed blushed. “No, you brat...I'll just come home to you when I get a chance.”

Wally was still laughing when they hung up.

xxx

“Did you tell Wally you were working the case now, since Stetler kicked Eric off of it?”

Speed nodded. “Yeah. He knows I'll be late.”

Calleigh shot him a smile. “Unless the two of you sneak away for a bit?”

He groaned a little. “I like the sex, but having to have it every day for the bond is a little annoying.”

“So you don't like having sex with Wally? It’s boring already?”

“No, sex with Wally will never be boring... I...” He paused. “I love him...huh. That snuck up on me.”

“Well yeah, Tim, he's your soulmate.”

“We've known each other two months Calleigh. There's a difference between finding your soulmate and falling in love with them.”

“You're right, I'm sorry...did you tell Wally you'd be in a porn star's apartment?”

“...no...I didn't tell him that part.” He glared at her. “You're going to make me watch her videos aren't you?”

Calleigh didn't answer, but her smile was enough.

xxx

Speed offered his takeout to Wally, who used his chopsticks to snag a piece of beef from the box. He offered his chicken to Speed who did the same. They both chewed contentedly before Speed asked his question.

“So the case we're working on, is a murder case, an adult film actress was murdered. Ashley Anders.”

Wally gave him wide eyes. “Any idea why?”

“No. H is down at PD questioning a suspect now. Just wanted you to know...I had to watch a little of one of her DVDs.”

“Any good?”

“Didn't watch that much of it. Not really my thing.”

Wally grinned. “Now you know one of the reasons why I leave parties so early.”

Speed let out a sigh of relief. “You know I had to defend her friend...Cookie something, from some guys who were harassing her...just because she's a porno star. They treated her like she was nothing.”

“It happens. What did you do?”

“Threatened to arrest them.”

xxx

“Snob.”

Speed stopped and turned to look at the woman leaning against the reception desk and frowned at her. “You talking to me?”

She smiled a little. “I'm Ashley's friend, we met earlier?”

“Cookie Devine.” The receptionist on call supplied oh so helpfully.

Speed blinked. “Oh, sorry. You look different.” He shook her hand.

Her smile got bigger. “Make up, I'd just finished a shoot.”

“Right.”

“Well, I just wanted to thank you, for sticking up for me, from before. With those guys. I mean I know you had to...but it was nice.”

He shook his head. “No, I didn't have to...it was just the right thing to do.”

“It wasn't the badge talking? You wouldn't be like them if you were hanging out with your boys?”

“No.”

“Well, you would have at least thought it.”

“No, Cookie...and I don't mean to insult you...but I've never watched any of your movies.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “So you'd date a girl like me?”

Again he shook his head. “No...but that's nothing against you.”

“Really?”

Speed turned to look toward the elevator, where he could sense Wally's presence...he'd been tracking his mate since he entered the building. The doors opened and Wally grinned at him and practically bounced to his side. “I brought my helmet, which I left on your bike, so I can leave with you, legally, and we can go straight to Alexx's for dinner.”

He smiled at Wally. “Get a strange look or two, taking a cab and carrying a motorcycle helmet?”

“Only one. It’s Miami.” He shot a look to Cookie. “Who's your friend?”

Speed nodded at her. “This is Cookie Devine.”

She smiled at them both. “My real name is Sara Piper. Cookie Devine is just a screen name. Who's this?”

Wally smiled at her and offered her his hand and they shook. “Wally Shmagin.”

Speed slipped an arm around Wally and gave him a little hug. “Wally's my lover.”

She giggled and released Wally's hand. “So you definitely wouldn't date a girl like me.”

Speed nodded. “Not when I'm in love with Wally.”

Wally froze and then looked up at him, eyes wide. Sara winked at Speed and headed toward the elevator. “Have a good time.” She was gone and Wally was still staring up at him, shocked.

“I.”

“Yeah. It caught me by surprise too.”

Wally grinned. “Love you too...now we should hide before Stetler shows up.”

Speed snorted and led him away, because he had to agree. Stetler had a bad habit of showing up unannounced.

xxx

“Wally.”

Wally looked up to see Horatio standing outside their building. He climbed off his scooter and retrieved the small bag of groceries from the front basket. “Hey Horatio. What's up.”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.” He grabbed his keys and led the way inside. “Is Speed going to be working late again?”

“Not tonight.” Horatio followed him into the apartment once Wally had the door unlocked. “It looks good.”

“Yeah. Speed isn't a slob on purpose, he just gets busy and keeps putting cleaning off you know?”

“Hmm.”

Wally grinned and put the food away. “So what's up?”

Horatio leaned against the counter and fiddled with his sunglasses a moment. “Well, Wally, as our elected Council representative there's something you should know.”

“Okay.”

“My sister-in-law Yelena and my nephew don't know about dragons.”

“I figured that out.”

“Yes, well...what no one knows...is that I have a niece. My brother Raymond slept with a young lady while working undercover.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Xander knows, and they're both registered as members of our community...and Rick Stetler knows.”

“Oh boy.”

“Exactly.”

“So...you want me to kinda help keep an eye on them?”

“If you would.”

“I can do that.”

“Thank you Wally.”

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/N (special note): Did anyone else know that the woman who played Cookie Devine aka Sara Piper also played Heidi on Buffy? As in Heidi from The Pack. Well now you know!


End file.
